Mobile applications are widely used in many different environments including enterprise, personal, and other settings. Many applications used in these settings are designed for use by a single user. For example, many enterprise applications (e.g., managed browsers, file access applications, document viewer applications, etc.) are designed to be used by a single employee. In certain cases, however, multiple users may want and/or need to use a single-user application on a mobile device.